Knowledge is Dangerous
by Ursa's number one fan
Summary: D.W. Read discovers she has superpower after watching a new TV series. Unfortunely things don't turn out as well as she plans with them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur.

Knowledge is Dangerous

Prologue

It was a typical Monday afternoon D.W. was enjoying watching Mary Moo Cow show. She was so fascinated in the show she didn't realize Arthur had walked into the TV room and sat down next to her. Arthur was relief after a painful 5 minutes that Mary Moo Cow show was done and quickly grabbed the remote and switched the channel to 9 so he could watch a new series.

As the delightful sound of Mary Moo Cow ending credit changed into an obnoxious commercial for a local fast food restaurant; D.W. realized what had happened.

"Mom!" D.W screamed extremely loudly, "Arthur changed the channel before my show was done."

Mrs. Read was in the kitchen reading the newspaper and sighed when hearing D.W. voice knowing there going to be another ridiculous argument between her kids over the their television time. She hated always having to get involved with this particular situation.

"Mom, it was just the ending credits of Mary Moo Cow." Arthur yelled, "She seen them a thousand times. What difference does it make if she watch it this time."

D.W. got an angry expression on her face, "That not the point, the fact is it's still my TV time and not yours yet so you have to wait, that what Dad said last week."

"But I can't miss the beginning opening of C-Squad it's a new action show all the kids will be talking about it tomorrow in school." Arthur said in defense.

The arguing continued for several more minutes until it was interrupted with a catchy tone of opening song of C-Squad. Both Arthur and D.W. stared at the television in awed. Arthur was amazed with the color of the outfits of character and the action scenes just presented from the opening. D.W. noticed the beautiful teenage tan color aardvark girl with chocolate color hair just like hers in a gorgeous pink dress.

The awkward silence for several minutes shocked Mrs. Read she quickly ran into the next room to check if her kids were all right. When she got into the TV room she was surprised that they were both peacefully watching TV; What a relief she thought I thought something terrible has happen I never seen them be so quiet before around each other. She decided to sit down and see what her children were both so intrigued about.

"You all must know why I have recruited you to this new special school?" Steve Connor, who is an older bald man in a wheelchair, asked a small group of students at the first assembly of school.

_All the students seem to be clueless about the entire situation. All they knew is that they had been sent there because their parents disliked their "special" abilities. Most of them felt abandonment by their expresses on their faces because the fact is they are considered freaks._

_Then Connor continued knowing he wouldn't get the response he wanted, "Well, I bought you all here because we have problems with people who have super-power when they are older and decide to use them for evil purposes. As you all notice that the entire school isn't at this assembly, well that because they do not know they are mutants yet. Instead of giving them a huge shock on first I figure it be best we keep them in the dark about their own powers as yet."_

_All the students seem distress about the entire situation and knowing they were sent to a place just for mutants to learn. Most of them had the feeling of rejection on their mind and Connor could sense it._

"_What sort of danger are we in?" a teenage aardvark girl asked Connor in a telepathic message._

_Connor was very glad that one of the students as ready to take charge and help with the efforts against the one that abuse their ability to gain power and sends a message back to the young lady. "Jeannie, we will only find out in time what is in store for us."_

"How come their mouths aren't moving while they talk?" D.W. asked curiously. She was more interesting in knowing more about Jeannie Black character.

Arthur laughed at D.W. statement and commented, "Isn't it obvious? They are using telepathic power to communicate."

"Shhh, please." Mrs. Read said hoping there wouldn't be a huge fight that last comment Arthur made.

After about 15 more minutes the ending credits came on and both D.W. and Arthur frowned the show was so entertaining neither of them wanted it to end. D.W. decided to go up to her room to tell Nadine about the exciting new show she just had seen.

"Nadine!" D.W. excitedly yelled. Then swirls of mist circle around in one place and Nadine appeared in front of D.W.

"What is it D.W.?" Nadine asked curiously

"I just saw the most fantastic show ever! It had the most beautiful girl I ever seen in it her name is Jeannie Black." D.W. explained, "The entire school she goes to has superpowers and her is 'telepathy.' It was so awesome."

Nadine responded, "Sounds exciting, why didn't you get me so I could watch it."

D.W. frowned and started feeling guilty about not telling Nadine earlier. Then she lay down on her bed and imagine how wonderful it would be to be a mutant with super cool power. "Nadine is it possible you could be a mutant and we just don't know about it. I mean I am the only one who can see you after all."

"Hmmm." Nadine said and thought about what superpower she could have. "Well, you could also be a mutant too."

D.W. lit up bright with the thought of what Nadine said. Me? A mutant? Cool! Then D.W. remembered that the show mention that most of the students at the school haven't realized they were mutants yet. Then she began to imagine life as a mutant:

_D.W. enter the halls of C-Squad school and was dressed up in a purple dress with flowers all over them and then Steven Connor came out to greet her._

_"Ah, D.W. I glad you discovered you powers. They will be most beneficial for our efforts against the one who use them for evil purposes."_

"_I'm most honor to be here." D.W. smiled, "I have mainly decided to come here because of Arthur he is using his power to terrorized all of Elwood City." Then she cries and continued, "I wish he hadn't discover them because he has a tendency to be greedy. Now it's awful my parents wait on him hand and foot and so does all of Elwood City." _

_Then a cloud of smoke appeared out of no where when it blew away Arthur figure was standing there with his eyes glowing with rage. His skin was now reddish color he discover his fire-wielding powers and it morphed him into a complete jerk. He grinned evilly and spoke, "So this is where you are?" His arms went up into the air and they began to glow bright red and finally turned into pure flames._

"_Arthur, following me here was a big mistake on your part." D.W. said hoping the other mutants would help stop her over controlling brother. "What do you want?"_

_Arthur mouth open and strange words came out that confused D.W. "It's time for dinner."_

Nadine nudged D.W. hoping it would snap her out of the fantasy she was so deeply concentrating on. D.W. opened her eyes and realized she was back in her bedroom.

"Did you hear me, D.W.?" Arthur asked from the other side of the door, "It's time for dinner."

D.W. shook her head in disbelief and got up and went downstairs to eat dinner.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 1: Dreaming Becoming Reality

A/N: Sorry for such a long delay in this chapter I had a bunch of stuff to do. I hope to get next chapter up next week sometime.

Knowledge is Dangerous.

Chapter 1: Dreams Coming Reality.

Several nights after D.W. watched the first episode of C-Squad and her imagination going wild after it about being a mutant. We went to bed like normal in her Mary Moo Cow pajamas and feel asleep within minutes of putting her head upon her pillow.

D.W. woke up and she must have dosed off in the backyard. Unfortunately for her she was awaken by the terrible Tibble twins when they stuck a bug in her clothes. 

"_Tommy! Timmy! Your in big trouble." D.W. yelled with much anger in her voice._

_Timmy and Tommy Tibble ran off before D.W. could catch them. D.W. turned around to see two Tibbles figures disappearing in the fog heading towards the Tibble residence. She ran that direction but for odd reason it seem like she was moving in slow motion. What going on she asked herself I never been this slow in my life before. D.W. got to the Tibble's house and was out of breath she felt like she was running for at least an hour._

_Something seemed very wrong to D.W. about the entire situation especially when she took a glace at the house; it was all warped. But then again it's the Tibbles residence they are known to be disastrous twins but she never knew it was this bad. _

_D.W. enter the terrible Tibble twin's house knowing a problem will surely occur but she was on a mission to tell them a thing or two on pulling mean tricks on others while they are sleeping. She stared at the surroundings and had second thoughts about confronting Tommy and Timmy. _

_She took a deep breath and thought girl has to do what a girl has to do even if it means dealing with the Tibbles. _

_She went up the warped stairs carefully thinking that could break any second. To her surprise they didn't then she wonder down the hallway towards the room that had sign on it that says "Tommy and Timmy's Room". She opened the door and entered._

"_Who said that you could come in our room," Timmy asked as D.W. came in._

_D.W. glanced at the twins and responded. "I did! Because there is something I need to tell you."_

_Both the Tibbles rolled their eyes and asked, "What so important that you couldn't wait until tomorrow?"_

"_That you should pull tricks on …" D.W. began to state before Tommy interrupted her._

"_Hey! Timmy, Check out what I can do!" Tommy said as he was swinging on a rope by the window._

"_That so cool! I want my turn. NOW!" Timmy screamed._

"_Hey!" D.W. screamed. "I'm not finished talking to you guys! I wanted you two to stop picki …"_

_Just then Tommy swung out the window and disappeared in the fog. Both D.W. and Timmy ran over to the window when they notice the rope came back with no Tommy._

"_Tommy!" Timmy screamed._

_They looked down out the window and saw Tommy falling farther into the abyss of fog. Then after a few seconds his figure disappeared completely. And Timmy ran out of the room screaming out Tommy's name._

Then D.W. woke up in her bed with a cold sweat over her body. What an eerie dream she thought but then again isn't most dreams about Tibble twins eerie in a way or two. But this one seems to be extremely eerie. She then looked at the clock it said 3 am and then went back to bed and didn't have any more terrible dreams for the rest of the night.

The next morning D.W. got up and ready to go to school. Her mother looked at her and said, "Honey, you look very tired are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine. Mom." D.W. answered, "I only had a bad dream last night."

"I'm sure it was nothing too bad. We all have bad dreams once and a while." Jane Read smiled at her daughter hoping to comfort her on the situation.

After breakfast was over D.W. packed up her stuff and hopped into the family car and her mother drove her to school. She met up with her friends and waved goodbye to her mother.

Emily and D.W. walked into the classroom and noticed something was missing. Tommy Tibble wasn't there but Timmy was. An eerie feeling went over D.W. body and she got goose bumps.

"Wow, Today is going to be a good day with only one Tibble here." Emily smiled happily as thinking there was going to be half as much trouble.

D.W. wasn't paying much attention to what Emily was saying and looked at Timmy Tibble and he was quite sad. She wondered over to Timmy and asked, "What wrong, Timmy?"

"Tommy not coming to school today or for a while." Timmy explained with tears shedding from his eyes.

D.W. had a memory of her dream where Tommy fell out of the window. Then she asked Timmy, "What happen where he can't come to school?" Granted she was a tad overjoyed that there would only be on Tibble to cause problems for a week or so.

Timmy lifted up his head and explained to D.W. how they were playing around and Tommy fell on his head and Mrs. Tibble had to take him to the hospital and he will be in there for a little while because of trauma caused by his accident.

D.W. frowned it seem that her dream has came true she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing.

After school D.W. ran up stairs to her room instead of watching Mary Moo Cow. That shocked Arthur very much but he ignored it because it could have just been a bad day.

"Nadine!" D.W. cried.

Nadine appeared in a swirling mist, "What is it D.W.?"

"An accident occur to Tommy and he is injured." D.W. gulped and continued, "It's just like what happen in the dream I had last night about the Tibbles."

Nadine wondered for a minute how D.W. could feel so bad for what happen to Tommy. "It's not your fault D.W. that it happened they are a troublesome pair. One of them was bound to get injured sooner or later."

"I know but I still feel weird because of the dream and all." D.W. responded.

To Be Continued.


End file.
